The present disclosure relates to a triarylamine derivative and an electrophotographic photosensitive member in which the triarylamine derivative is used. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a novel triarylamine derivative that is highly suitable for use as a hole transport material in an electrophotographic photosensitive member.
An electrophotographic photosensitive member used in an image forming apparatus or the like may, for example, be an organic photosensitive member made from organic photosensitive materials such as a charge transport material, a charge generating material, and a binder resin. An organic photosensitive member such as described above is easier to manufacture than an inorganic photosensitive member and also benefits from a high degree of structural design freedom due to the wide selection of photosensitive materials that is available.
Various compounds can be used as the hole transport material in the aforementioned organic photosensitive member. An amine stilbene derivative is particularly suitable as the hole transport material due to excellent charge transport ability.